Broken
by The Free Mockingjay
Summary: Maximum Ride: daughter of a multibillionaire and straight A student. Fang Walker: son of a drug addict who is unemployed and lives in a bad neighborhood. What could these two complete opposites have in common? Abuse. No matter how much they both try to escape it, it keeps coming back. Will the two seventeen-year olds find comfort in each other, or will they spend their life broken?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Bones

**Hey! This is a new story called 'Broken'. Oh, and my other stories: SILENT AND BEHIND THE CHAMBER ARE ENDANGERED! I haven't updated them in so long, (and I've had MAJOR writer's block!) I know it's not fair to you guys that I'm not devoted to the stories. One (or more) of them must go! Check out my profile to vote which one goes! I will end the voting by next Saturday. If I extend it, there will be an update. Vote for your favorite!**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Broken Bones**

**Max's POV**

* * *

"I heard there's a new kid coming to your school today!" Nudge, my eleven-year-old, adoptive sister, said. Nudge brushed her light brown hair while I was waiting for her to be finished. I wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"I don't care. And keep it down, Jeb might hear you." I snapped back at her. I'm not much of a morning person, let alone a 4:30 am kind of person.

"Why does it matter if Jeb hears us?" She questioned. Of course, she doesn't know. "He's a nice man, Max. Why don't you like him? And why do we have to wake up so early?"

It's simple why I don't like him. Ever since my mother died, when I was twelve, Jeb has been testy with me. And that's an understatement. When I was thirteen, I got in a fight with Jeb. He had been drinking heavily, like he had been doing every Friday night. I saw him sprawled out on the couch when I had gotten back from a movie that I had gone to with some of my friends, Lissa and Bridget. I had asked if I could have some dinner. He answered by yelling at me about not getting it myself. I had tried to calm him down, but I had a short temper that night. I always had a short temper when it came to hanging out with Lissa and Bridget. Suddenly, it turned into a screaming match. When I got to screaming about how he was the reason that Mom wasn't here anymore, it happened.

He slapped me right in the face...

I kicked him in the groin as an defense mode. I had been asking for it. That when he grabbed one of the empty beer bottles and smashed it upon my head. Even though I knew that head injuries always looked worse then they were, I knew that it was bad. I had collapsed to the floor clutching my head in pain. Immediately, Jeb sobered up. He apologized and promised me that it would never happen again.

But he lied. It was the same every Friday: a slap in the face, a kick in the groin, a smashed beer bottle upon the head, a sobered apology. It continued for a month, until eventually, I didn't come home until after two in the morning. He found a defense mechanism for this. No sobered apology on the Friday night led to a hungover Jeb on Saturday morning. That Saturday morning turned into a Friday night, but only one thing, Jeb added a punch in the gut. It continued like this. It expanded everyday, until eventually, there was no sober apology. Now, it was unlikely that Jeb would be sober, when earlier, it was unlikely that Jeb would be drunk as hell.

This continued until Nudge came a year later. The everyday abuse had turned into whenever Nudge wasn't home or awake. Because of the abuse, was the reason we woke up so early. Sometimes, Jeb doesn't think he has hurt me enough, (if that was possible), he goes for me in the morning, when he is still hungover.

"I'll tell you after the first semester of sixth grade." I told Nudge.

"But that's only in a month," Nudge complained, "why can't you just tell me right now? I'm only a month younger."

"Well, now you only 29 days 23 hours and 55, 54, 53, 52, 51... seconds younger!"

"Shut up!" she said, chuckling.

* * *

"Hey Max, how's Jagged Jeb?" Iggy, my best friend, and the only person who knew about Jeb's abuse, asked.

"As horrible as ever. Oh and have you been studying for your SATs again?"

"You know it! I _have _to get to USC! They have an awesome acting college!" Iggy is a master actor. He can do any scene, including Shakespeare, in it's original language. He the total opposite of me. He has talent, and I have a stupid dad. "But you don't have to study at all, Miss I-Get-A's-In-All-My-Classes!"

It's true. I'm crazy smart. Not only that, but my multibillionaire daddy pays for everything I need, when he's sober.

"Whatever,"I muttered.

"Don't look now, but Sam's staring at you, again." Iggy said annoyed.

"Again? It's been four years and he's still not over me. STUPID SEVENTH GRADE!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"I don't see what he sees in you. Now if he was obsessed with Ella Martinez, that would be different." Ugh, Ella was a popular girl who Iggy had been obsessed with ever since second grade.

* * *

"Class, settle down!" Mr. Romas, our History teacher said. Every stared up to the board and started taking notes on what was on the board. It continued this until five minutes till the end of the period when the door opened and closed.

"Class this is our new student to our school! Go ahead and sit next to Max. Max, raise your hand." Mr. Romas said. I raised my hand. A seventeen-year-old guy who was covered from head to toe in black came over to the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"Fang..."

* * *

**No, Fang is the new kid? I ****couldn't have guessed that! I know it's kinda cliché, but it gets better! Okay so don't forget to vote on my profile and here is the song for the chapter. If anyone can guess the name of the song, you get cookies, a shout-out, and a OC based on YOU!**

**Here you go:**

_**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Homes

**HELLO! So apparently you guys like the story. I got home tonight after not checking my email for 3 days. 41 emails... ****FOURTY-ONE FRICKIN' EMAILS JUST FROM THIS STORY! You guys rock. Oh and thanks to all the answers for the song the answer was...**

**TEENAGERS FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

**Thank you to all who ****participated! They include the following:**

**Tomgirl1313 **

**Mythomagic-Champion**

**FridayFace**

**Kpotter1993**

**FutureMusicianWriterGamer84**

**Andrea**

**Guest (Juliet)**

**Iaskedalexandria**

**FREE COOKIES TO YOU! PM me your OCs and I will add them in as soon as possible!**

**Broken **

**Chapter 2: Broken Homes**

**Fang's POV**

* * *

"I miss him, Nick." Juliet, my eight-year-old sister, whispered; she was brushing her long, black hair. She didn't have to classify, I already knew exactly what she was talking about...

Our father.

He was the only thing stopping our mom, Anne Walker.

"I do too..." I said, and I meant it.

Our mother is a real terror. One night, seventeen years and nine months ago, she got really drunk. She met our father that night. One thing led to another, and there you go, I was born. My father stayed around, and ended up marrying that horror. Everything was good for a while. Then, the dark days came. Anne and our dad started fighting about money. We were broke. It didn't help that she was either high or drunk every night. She brought this out on me. I was only six years old when that started happening. It kept coming every night, whether it was a beer bottle smashed upon the head, or a kick in the stomach, the abuse kept coming. The only way I would get peace at night is if father was home, which was once every week.

It stopped for a bit when I turned nine; that was when Juliet was born. Anne saw good in her. It was like the dark days never happened, but I remembered them. Everyday, I steered clear of my mother. It kept like that for another two years, an untrustworthy mother, an untrusting son, an innocent daughter, and a peaceful father.

But, all good things have to end... This was when Juliet was about to turn three. The bill came home one Thursday night. I was about to begin trusting my mother again, when _it_ came; abuse knocking on my door.

_Smash! Crash! Snap! _That night was the worst of all. Thankfully, Juliet was safe. It continued like that for five years: Anne would come home angry, I would hide Juliet in a closet with food and water, I would get bruises and cuts, father would be coming home late at 2:00, and Juliet would be safe for another night.

One night, when Juliet was seven and I was sixteen, I went to a movie with some friends, not thinking about Juliet. It was the worst mistake that ever happened. Mother needed a dummy to punch, and there was Juliet. When I was walking home, only a block away, I heard the screaming. I broke off into a sprint. I had arrived at the house right on time. There was my sister, tackled on the ground by my mother, with a knife in Anne's hands. The knife was about to make contact, when I pushed Anne off, and punched her in the face. She wasn't exactly happy. She threw the knife into my stomach. Right then, I pulled the knife out. Though the knife hadn't hit anything fatal, it still hurt like hell.

There were screams from my sister, but I couldn't hear them. The pain was making me slip into unconsciousness. I just kept muttering, 'go'. Eventually, I saw Juliet run out of the house.

After I healed, the abuse started again. This continued for another five months. A week ago, father came home early, at eight o'clock. He didn't come home with a happy face though. He came home to mom about to kill me with a knife. He started yelling at mom, she started yelling at dad. Dad ran out of the house and got into his car. He just started driving away. We received the notice the next day. He had gotten into a car crash in Salt Lake City. That was miles away from where we lived in Logan, Utah.

We moved here, in San Diego, California.

"Nick, when do you turn eighteen?" Juliet asked, bring me back into reality.

"Only in a year. Don't worry, you won't get hurt at all."

"I know," she said softly, "but you will!"

"Don't worry about me. I'd rather die than have you be hurt, Penguin." She giggled at her nickname that I always called her. I reached over to her silver contacts. "Here, put your contacts in and your crazy earrings, and put on your Converse High-Tops, I'll drive you to get some breakfast this morning."

* * *

After our wonderful breakfast of Carl's Jr. and Juliet watching some anime show on my phone, (I stole some money from my mom), I drove her to school. Then after dropping her off, I drove to my own new school. I got my schedule, locker number and lock, and went off to class.

I walked into the history class. The teacher came over to me after finishing writing something on the white board.

"Class this is our new student to our school! Go ahead and sit next to Max. Max, raise your hand." the teacher said. A girl with brown hair and blonde highlights raised her hand. I started my way over to her.

"Hi, I'm Max." She said, annoyed.

"Fang..." I replied, referring to my nickname. A smirk came across her mouth.

"Fang, that's seriously your name?"

"Better than Max," I whispered.

"Wanna go emo boy?"

"Bring it. And just so you know, I'm not emo."

"Your clothes say differently." Max said, while looking back at her notebook and writing down notes.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! I hate it when I write something that happened in the previous chapter, but in a different POV so I wrote a little more. **

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE OF WHAT STORY YOU WANT TO KEEP! If I don't get ten votes by Wednesday, then I will be taking down both of my stories. **

**PM me your OC's!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What should Max's talent be. I already know Fang's.**

**Song of the Chapter-**

**Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

**I'll give you a hint because this song has a weird name: The group that wrote it is called Panic! at the Disco**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Siblings

**Hey! I'm back! Everyone rejoice! Okay, so the song was Panic! At the Disco's very own ****_I Write Sins Not Tragedies_****!**

**So thanks to everyone who played. There are three new OC's in this chapter so, yeah. PM me your OC's! Oh, and new rule-If you won this week, than you have to get in your OC's by the next chapter. Otherwise, no OC for you. I'm sorry but there are too many people winning and not sending me OC's**

**Winners For This Week:**

**FutureMusicianWriterGamer84 (His OC is Ethan)**

**tomgirl1313 (Her OC is Anastasia)**

**mizunderstodpoet (need OC)**

**avidreader5566 (need OC)  
**

**JustyYan (need OC)**

**kpotter1993 ****(Her OC is Kayla Jamesson)**

**Mythomagic-Champion (Her OC is Lauren Katz)**

**MissSemi-Dependent (need OC)**

**FromTheAshesXx (need OC)**

**Fallen Emo Angel (need OC)  
**

**If I don't get them by next week, then NO OC FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 3- Broken Siblings**

**New Instagram for Fanfic- the_free_mockingjay**

* * *

"For your information, I just like the color black." Fang said following me out of the history room.

"That's what they all say." I was about to arrive at my locker. "And can you please stop following me?"

"I'm not, I'm walking the way to my locker."

"And where is your locker?" I asked, arriving at mine and opening it. He just pointed to the locker two spaces down. _Damn it!_

Then I heard the light shuffling of feet, coming my way as I grabbed my math and science book. My two worst subjects.

"Yo Max!" Iggy said, coming right in between me and Fang, mostly because his locker is right next to mine and Fang's, right in the middle. "Yo Fang!" he said to the emotionless wall. I had a perplexed look on my face, as to, I didn't know Iggy knew Fang.

"You know Max?" Fang asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Iggy was about to answer, when I decided to put my two cents in.

"No, he just knew my name because he's a stalker," I chided.

"God, she found out!" Iggy faked a sad face and murmured under his breath. Then, he put on a happy face. "Maxikins here is my bff!"

I elbowed Iggy in the stomach for calling me anything but Max.

"Wait, how can someone being so annoying be best friends with someone so, Iggy?" Fang asked.

"Ah, so Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall has a question. Would anyone like to take my place of answering such a stupid question?" I asked no one.

Fang simply ignored me. "Since you are calling me emotionless, that makes me, not emo." he says.

"Oh so Whats-his-face here thinks he's just the smartest man on Earth-" I barked at him.

"Fang, I would run..." Iggy says.

"I mean, it's almost like your Bill Gates, or Stephen W. Hawking, or Yim Ung-Yong, or Paul Allen-" I continued

"Fang, get the hell out of here! Oh God, she's listing again!" Iggy ran away.

"Or Rick Rosner, or _ooph!" _Suddenly I was pushed to the floor. And what had pushed me, well only Lissa herself.

"Um, Lissa!" I said. Ever since the abuse started, I wasn't friends with Lissa or Bridget anymore. I don't know if it was that I had met Iggy that year, or if the fact that they were lying, coniving bitches that ruined everyone's life.

"Oh sorry," she says, not even looking at me.

"I'm Lissa!" she starts, "and I just wanted to say, 'Welcome to our School!'" The picture sickened me. Fang was pushed up against his locker, unintentionally. Lissa was flirting with him, making him extra uncomfortable.

Fang put a pleading look on his face, which, weirdly, made me want to help him.

"So, Fang," I begin, "what should I say to your girlfriend about all of this?"

Lissa's face gets white, as she was picking up what I was putting down. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." After that, she scurries off to Bridget, and, as I'm assuming, starts talking about Fang, since she keeps staring at him.

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed, since he had not said thank you.

"I didn't _need_ your help." He lies.

"Oh, really? 'I just wanted to say, 'Welcome to our School!' Oh and by the way, I completly want to get with you!'" I mocked.

"Okay, so I know one person I need a restraining order on."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty normally. Iggy almost blew up with the Science Lab with his partner in crime, Gazzy. Gazzy is his brother who is now a freshman, though he should be an eighth grade; he skipped a grade. Gazzy has blonde hair and big, blue eyes, making him seem like the most innocent person alive, but behind it is a world worth of trouble. Once, when Iggy brought his brother over to my house, he blew up the wall that goes in between Nudge's wall and Jeb's. To say the least, I had double the pain that night. Gazzy has blonde hair and big, blue eyes, making him seem like the most innocent person alive, but behind it is a world worth of trouble.

In Language Arts, Fang met Kayla. Kayla is my other best friend. Though she may seem energetic, she is the laziest person I know. She's basically my double. The only difference is that Kayla has more of a devious mind; I never know when I can trust her, or when I should fear her. She has medium-length, auburn hair that is styled into a emo-looking fashion. She has aqua blue eyes, and even though she has contacts, she almost never wears them, because she likes her emo-looking glasses better.

He also met Ethan in Language Arts. Ethan is Kayla's boyfriend. They both share equally pale skin and blue eyes, but Ethan has blonde hair that is cut short. Ethan is a bit of a class clown, where he can find a joke in anything, but when it comes to the time to be serious, not a joke is heard. This can be seen whenever Kayla is seen with Iggy. Ethan has this crazy thought that Kayla likes Iggy, even though Kayla's head over heels about Ethan.

In Calculus, he met Lauren. Lauren is short, with layered blonde hair and dark brown hair. She's as funny as Ethan and she is Kayla's other best friend.

Another two periods when along until lunch, which was where the drama begins.

"Fang, why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Iggy suggested. I groan a little too loud and Fang turns toward me.

"It's bad enough Fang's in almost all of my classes, but now I have to see him when I eat? How will I be able to eat lunch with his hideous face staring right at me?" I ask.

"If my face is so hideous, then why have every girl I've seen today swoon at me?" He brags.

"Not every girl," I snapped at him.

We walked into the cafeteria, and saw Lauren, Ethan, Kayla, and Gazzy waiting for us. I sat down next to Kayla. We ate for about five minutes before the real drama began.

"Hey, don't look now, but Sam is staring at you again." Ethan whispered.

"Who's Sam?" Fang asked.

"Sam's this guy who used to date Lissa in 7th grade, back when Max was friends with her and Bridget, the other Queen Bee at this school." Lauren explained.

"Lissa was really mean to Sam, so Sam started talking more to Max about it." Kayla continued.

"Lissa got really jealous, so she broke up with Sam, and stopped being friends with Max. Then, Sam started liking Max." Iggy said.

"Sam was really annoying and he wouldn't stop buggin' me so let's just get over it!" I finished, before they got to the whole story. Everyone stared at me and I just rolled my eyes at them.

We continued eating with meaningless small talk about where Fang's from, if he has any siblings, blah blah blah. Everyone seemed to already be great friends with Fang, where, I couldn't bare to eat in the same room with him. This continued for another ten minutes.

Suddenly, the cafeteria door opened and closed. In walked a dark-skinned girl who was no older than eleven. The closer she came the more she reminded me of someone, until I knew who it was.

"Nudge, what are you doing here?" I asked getting up talk to her. Her face was stained with tears.

"Jeb wanted me to come and get you, but he was yelling at me a lot! I think he's drunk." Nudge sobbed into my shoulder. The comment she made frightened even me. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I glanced at Iggy and he nodded, as if he read my mind.

"Nudge, you're gonna go with Iggy, okay. You're gonna be fine." I said, calming her down.

Then I ran out the cafeteria and towards my house. This is going to be a rude awakening.

* * *

**Check out my fanfiction Instagram- the_free_mockingjay**

**What's going to happen next? Will Nudge find out about Max's secret? Will Fang find out about all of this? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**Find out in the ****next chapter.**

**Some questions for you: What do you want for Christmas/Hanukkah? If the world did end, how would it end? Name something on your bucket list.**

**Song for the Chapter-**

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**

**The Free Mockingjay**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Questions

**Hello again my fans! I'm am going to now call you guys the Rebels, in spirit of both The Hunger Games books and the Maximum Ride Books!**

**So Rebels: Instagram- the_free_mockingjay**

**I'm disappointed that I only have 7 followers! When you are following my Instagram, you get first notice to when I'll update and pics that I've drawn of the characters from the fanfics.**

**And funny memes...**

**Broken Chapter 4: Broken Questions**

**Fang's POV:**

* * *

Was it just me, or was that whole thing a little suspicious. Not every, what eleven, twelve, year old girl runs into a high school crying to a high-schooler. And what was up with Max? When the girl, Nudge, told Max about the man named Jeb, Max's face went white. Though I only knew her for a day, Max didn't seem like a person who would be afraid of something. She seemed utterly fearless; she looked like she could be swarmed by a bunch of scorpions and she could have a straight face.

The two minutes where it took place was a moment of fear for Max. I made sure that I made a mental note of what happened and what Max looked like, just incase I ever saw her fearful again.

The lunch period left me with more questions then when I walked in.

Who was that girl who ran in here? Was 'Nudge' Max's sister or something? Who was Jeb? Why did Max and Iggy get paranoid? What did Iggy have to do with all of this? Why was the girl here in the first place?

Though these questions were swarming in my head, I ignored them and went of to the end-of-the-day classes.

* * *

"Hey, Kayla!" I said, rushing up after her. I would have gone straight to Iggy, but he left after lunch with Nudge. "Do you know what happened at lunch?"

She turned around, obviously annoyed, "Whenever Jeb gets drunk, he tends to trash their place. Nudge tries to calm him down, but Jeb ends up yelling at her, and the tears start. That's why Max never has Nudge around when Jeb gets drunk."

I let that sink into my brain. How is that even possible? "That's kinda unbelievable,"

Kayla thought for a minute, "Well, that's what she told me. I got to go to my last period class: science with Gazzy! This is gonna be fun!" She walked away. More questions entered my brain. One thing I knew for certain is that Kayla's theory was not correct.

Why did only Iggy know about what was happening? Again, who was Jeb? Was he their father, or step-father, or something? Why was Max lying to her closest friends about this? Did Nudge even know about any of this?

I dismissed the questions from my head again: best not to get into family drama when I can't even handle mine.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I usually don't switch POV's during chapters, so think of this as the 4th chapter part 2**

**Max's POV**

* * *

The door slammed behind me as I made my way inside the house.

"Jeb, where are you?" Silence was a nigh. "Why did you need me?" The mansion-like building was empty, except for me. I walked into the living room. The room was decked in expensive furniture, that really weren't that comfortable. You could fall out of the green, swirl chairs easily. The brown, leather couch was so stiff, that once I had a bad back for a week, just for taking a two-hour nap on in. The coffee table could barely hold anything, or it would break. But the floor was worst of all. Jeb made the floor like a fish tank and underneath the floors, there were Great Whites. Sadly, the Great Whites didn't want to be in the tank, so they constantly thumped against the tank. They scared anyone who walked into the room. Well, everyone but me. I was already living with Jeb, something like a Great White, so I was prepared.

There was still no sign of Jeb, and I was starting to get paranoid. I walked into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen there was my mother-like figure, Valencia, who is our personal chef. She's a Hispanic mother of one, who just happens to be Ella's mother. Yes, the same Ella who Iggy is obsessed with and the same Ella who is the most popular person in the school. She tells everyone her mom is some rich, famous person in Spain, but the truth is she's our chef. Ella begged me not to tell anyone, and I haven't. The only person other than me who knows is Iggy, but only because he's been over to my house before.

"Hi Valencia, have you seen Jeb?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was in his room." She answered. Shit...

I ran into his room. The room itself is beautiful, but with the beer bottles all around the room, it looks like a drunkee sleeps here. With is true. Sadly, Jeb still isn't there. I check almost every other room, and I see that he isn't there. Then I realize the one place I haven't checked.

I run into my own room and see Jeb sitting on my bed. He definitely looks drunk.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked, clutching the wall.

"I didn't know you played guitar." He slurred, staring at the guitar in the corner.

"Why the hell are you doing in my room?" I repeated.

"Sometimes I think that I've been a horrible dad to you." He thinked aloud, "But then I think, 'I don't frickin' care!'" He started hysterically laughing.

"Nudge said that you needed me." I skipped right to the point.

"Ah, yes, where is that little angel?" He asked. For a second that hurts a little bit, because I remember when I was his little angel. I dismissed the thoughts.

"She's with Iggy and Gazzy." I stated.

"Ah, you wanted to protect her. Well, that's not gonna last for long."

"What do you mean?" I grunted. My hands clenched into fists.

"Well, you are going to be eighteen soon, am I correct?" He was right, I'll turn eighteen in five months.

"So?"

"So, Nudge will be all alone. She won't have you to protect her." He taunts.

"What if I took Nudge with me?" I snarled.

"Then you won't have any money for college. And then you would just have to stay here anyway." My jaw literally dropped. "Nice talk, goodbye."

* * *

**Okay, so it's a hard decision. Don't forget to follow me on instagram- the_free_mockingjay**

***IMPORTANT!- Would you rather long chapters that come every 2 weeks or chapters this length at least once every week? YOU DECIDE!**

**Song of the day:**

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

**Thanks for reading.**

**QUESTIONS: What did you get for Christmas? (I got a guitar and tickets to Disneyland) Can you burp the alphabet? (I can) What's your biggest fear? (mine are spiders and yet I'm not afraid of anything else)**

**See ya Rebels!**

**The Free Mockingjay :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Explanations

**Hey Rebels! SO those of you Rebels who like ****_Silent,_**** I have some news for you. Check out the author's note that I posted.**

**For everyone else:**

**The last song was ****_Let's Start A Riot _****by Three Days Grace.**

**Okay so this weeks OCs:**

**T (I need the OC)**

**FromTheAshesXx (Her OC is Alexis)**

**boxtoplad999 (I need the OC)**

**tomgirl1313 (I need the OC)**

**emobunnygurl (I need the OC)**

**If I missed you please PM me and if you have already had an OC please PM so that I will not make two for you!**

**I need the OCs by next update!**

**Chapter 5: Broken ****Explanations**

**Max's POV**

* * *

"He seriously threatened your college life?" Iggy asked, perplexed. I had just been explaining my entire complication. I simply nodded.

"What can I do? Either way I'll still end up with someone becoming hurt. I _can't _let Nudge get hurt. She cannot go through what I have gone through." I claimed. I was standing on Iggy's porch, picking up Nudge. Nudge always liked Iggy's house better than ours. I never knew why she liked Iggy and Gazzy's house better, she just felt better there. Nudge was still inside talking to Gazzy.

"Maybe you can get a scholarship!" He voiced. I rolled my eyes.

"I already thought of that! Even if I got a full scholarship, what about food and books. They will cost a fortune. _And_ I'll have to get an apartment so that Nudge can live with me."

"Right, so that adds water, gas, electricity, and so on." Iggy added. Iggy pulled me into a hug, and I accepted it with ease, as I needed to think about what would happen.

* * *

I woke earlier than yesterday. Today, I felt like I needed to tell Nudge what was happening. I really wanted to wait until after her birthday, a few days before the end of the first semester of sixth grade.

"Max, why do we have to wake up at 3:30 today?" Nudge asked groggily.

"Nudge I will tell you _everything_, as long as you just get ready." I begged. Nudge immediately got energized and got ready faster than ever before. She wore a spaghetti-strap, flowy, white shirt and long skinny jeans. Over the shirt she wore a black, shall-like jacket. Though it was nearing December, California still wasn't too cold.

Unlike Nudge I was wearing a graphic tee that says, 'You mad bro?' in big, blue letters. I was wearing a simple, green hoodie and long, skinny jeans as well.

I walked Nudge out into our giant backyard. The backyard was 20 acres and included a treehouse, a ginormous pool equipped with a water slide, diving board, and multiple pool toys, a putting green, a trampoline, and a mini dirt-bike track that I made when I was ten.

I hadn't used any of these items except for the treehouse, Nudge and I like to sit up there and talk, since before the abuse. I ushered Nudge up into our treehouse. The treehouse was built on a big fig tree. Jeb built it with me when I was only six. The only two people who have ever been on it with me is Jeb and Nudge.

"Nudge, when you learn what this big secret is, you can never tell anyone," She nods as if it was a secret one of her friends had told her, "because this is more than one of your friends telling you that they like some guy." She puts a more serious look on her face, "Once you know this, you can't unknow this, no matter you will want to."

I began with my long list of problems, "Nudge, ever since I was 12, I was abused." Nudge's eyes opened wide with shock.

"That's impossible, I don't believe you!" She choked out.

I lifted up the bottom of my shirt to show her knife scar that I got a while back. Nudge took a step back. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was speechless. Then she walked back toward me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Max?" She yelled at me. "Did you not trust me? I could've helped you, Max!" Now tears were streaming from her face. Nudge fell to here knees. She was overwhelmed. I fell with her onto her knees. She cried into my shoulder for what seemed like the longest time. I just shushed her soothingly, and comforted her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again, quieter and with more caution.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. As long as you didn't know, Jeb didn't consider you as a target. But you can _never _let him know I told you."

"All this time, you wanted to protect me." She said, repeating what I was suggesting. "But, when you turn eighteen, we can leave. You and I can live together. You _will_ take me with you, right?"

"Of course, but, Jeb has put me up with an ultimatum. Either, I go to college without you, or I take you with me, but have no money for college." Nudge goes into deep thought.

"Max, you'll have to go to college. You can get a job, and try to get an apartment so we can live together. I'll survive, I'm stronger than you think." Nudge confirmed with me.

"Nudge, when I do get an apartment, you'll be halfway into high-school. You will hate me so much, because I had left you with Jeb. I can't leave you."

"Max let's not talk about it."

"Nudge, I would rather you be an alive coward than you be a dead hero. You will never be left alone with that piece of crap."

"Max, just shut up, Goddammit! Let's talk about this later. We still have a year to figure this out." She reminded not only me, but herself, also. "Max, I can't just keep living while knowing this. In the middle of the day, I may just start freaking out."

"Don't worry. Iggy offered an extra room for us for a week, you won't have to go anywhere until your comfortable." I chided. I picked her up and walked her down to my Volkswagen Passat. We drived down to Iggy's house in complete silence.

"Wait, Max, what will we have to wear and stuff?" Nudge asked out of the blue.

"Ever since you turned eleven and a half, I kept a bag of supplies in my car just incase something happened."

"Thanks," Nudge said, "for always having my back."

I wish that it can stay like that.

* * *

**Okay, so yes, this may make you mad, like being like, "Hey, you're moving with the plot too fast!" **

**Actually, Nudge was supposed to be aware from the beginning, but I wanted her to be a little oblivious. **

**Song of the Day:**

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

**What is your favorite video game? (Mine is Happy Wheels :P)~ If you were a spy and you had two choices, whether to kill Fang, or whether to kill yourself, which would you choose?~ What is your fav book besides MR?  
**

**Thanks for reading Rebels! ****R&R!**

**~The Free Mockingjay :P~**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Grades

**Hey Rebels, I've been sick all week, so I worked REALLY hard on this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! The song last week was 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. The following have to give me OCs by next week!**

**GirlStandingInTheRain (I need the OC)**

**IYRGirl (I need the OC)**

** (I need the OC)**

**tomgirl1313 (Her OC is Anastasia)**

**boxtoplad999 (Need OC)**

**Anon (I need OC)**

**Okay, now I know that most of the fanfiction world is girls, but I need a dude OC. Thanks you guys! Here you go!**

**Broken Chapter 6- Broken Grades**

**Fang's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Iggy." I said, running to catch up with him.

"Yo, Fang! What's up?" He said, he was walking over to his locker, which was right next to mine.

"Where's Max? I wanted to ask her a question." The question just happened to be about what happened yesterday. Unless you're just joining us, which I highly doubt, I was talking about when the girl, Nudge, had ran to Max. The day had been weirdly quiet without her.

"Aw, does Fang have a wittle cruwsh?" Iggy mocked. I rolled my eyes at his stupidness. Though he was pretty cool, in the last day, I had figured out that Iggy could make Mother Teresa turn into a psychopathic mass murderer.

"Dude, I met her yesterday. Not that kinda guy." I replied.

"I don't know, you seemed to get a pretty nice liking of Lissa yesterday." Damn it.

"Max told you." I stood there taking his joking for about another minute. "No, but seriously, where's Max?" I asked, finally getting serious. Iggy just shrugged, but I could tell that he knew. God, why is everyone so damn secretive at this school?

Max ended coming the next day, but when I asked her about what happened, she just said to mind my own business. Life kind of separated for the both of us. Though I sat at the same table with her at lunch, and was in a lot of her classes, we never socialized. But, weirdly enough, I learnt a lot about Max. Like how the little girl who ran in really was her sister, or adopted sister. Or that her father is a multibillionaire. Also, that she had straight A's, (I learnt that from the teachers constantly praising her amazingness), whereas I have all Cs or lower in classes. We really hadn't have talked for two months.

"Nick, did you hear the question?" I looked up, waking up to reality. I had no idea what the question was, let alone the answer. I got ready for the embarrassment of a lifetime.

"37?"

The whole class started laughing. Stupid geometry.

"Nick, come see me at the end of the day." I sighed. Then the teacher left for a few minutes to do who knows what.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"And so, potassium chlorate, sugar, sodium bicarbonate, and a powdered organic dye will make a chemical reaction, not potassium chlorate, _sodium __chloride_, sodium bicarbonate, and a powdered organic dye. Any dumbass knows that!" Gazzy explained to our Chemistry teacher. I laughed, looking at Kayla, who also shared this class with us.

"Thank-you, Zephyr, for showing us all that even a teacher with a double major in Chemistry, is far less superior than you." Mr. Burne said. The class laughed, once again. The door, then, suddenly bursted open.

"May I please see Maximum Ride for a moment?" Mrs. Jones asked. Mr. Burne just nodded, and I walked out the door, into the hallway, following Mrs. Jones, the Chemistry teacher.

"I have a student that is failing my geometry class. I was wondering if you could tutor him." She explains.

"I don't know, who would it be?"

"Nick Walker," I gave a confused look; I had no idea who that was. "His friends usually call him, 'Fang.'" Fang, really? With such a smart-alack, I just figured that someone that 'smart' would have good grades too.

* * *

I walked into Mrs. Jones's room. I really didn't want to help Fang, but Mrs. Jones talked me into it.

"Thank you again, Max, for helping me with this student." Mrs. Jones said.

"Of course, Mrs. Jones. And it will make my college application better." I replied.

"I doubt that you'll have any troubles getting into college." She joked. This meaningless banter continued for who knows how long, until, at 3:45, Fang finally came in. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Walker." She said.

"Sorry, I was actually looking for, well you Max. Why are you here anyway?"

"Fang, meet your new tutor. I'm guessing you two already know each other." Mrs. Jones said. Fang looked at me, and I glared his way.

"Please, anyone _but_ her." Fang begged. I scowled at him.

"You'd be lucky to have a tutor like Max!" Mrs. Jones said. She continued to lecture Fang for about another ten minutes. "Try one session, if it doesn't work, then come and talk to me, if it does then congratulations, you will get a passing grade." She left, explaining that she needed to talk to Mr. Burne about something.

"Really?" Fang asked, with his famous one-word sentences.

I scowled again, "What, never seen a girl before?"

"Why do you want to tutor me?" He asked.

I thought what would be the best answer, "Better chances to get into college," He rolled his eyes, he probably was having a lot of trouble with the whole 'future' thing. "But where are we gonna meet up, so I can tutor you?" I asked. "Unless you want to fail Geometry."

"Your place?" He asked. The thought of him coming over to my house rattled my brain. The thought of what Jeb would think.

"Maybe your place would be better." I offered.

He shook his head, "To my crappy shack of a house? Aren't you like a multibillionaire or something?" I gave a confused look; I didn't know that Fang knew I was alive in the past two months, let alone knew that I had a rich daddy.

"Um, yeah. I guess let's go to my place." We decided to start today, because Fang wanted to get out of his house for some reason.

We were about to leave, when Fang remembered something, "Shit!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, partially confused and partially annoyed. "I have to pick up my sister." I rolled my eyes; only Fang would be able to forget something that important. But he didn't have a reason to be so careful.

"What school does she go to?" I asked, annoyed.

"Lincoln Elementary and Middle School,"

"You are _so_ lucky my sister goes there, get in the car."

I climbed into the driver's seat, and Fang sat in the passenger's seat. The ride was awkwardly silent. Fang seemed to be gawking at the car. "Don't drool over the ride, I don't want to kill you before I meet your sister. In fact, I didn't even know you had a soul, let alone a family."

He rolled his eyes and ignored my comment, "I'm sorry, but how the hell can you have this car? It's so awesome! I can't afford a gallon of gas, let alone a freakin' car! Seriously, how is your father so goddamn rich?"

"He's a scientist who likes to experiment on humans so that his science friends, or as I like to call them, 'Whitecoats', can avenge their horrible dating life in high school." I said sarcastically. Fang just gave a 'what the fuck' face. I laughed. "I actually don't know what my dad does, nor do I care. He _could_ be experimenting on humans, and I would be completely oblivious. What does your father do?" I asked curiously.

Fang gave a very solemn look. _Shit!_ I thought. _Great way to piss off your... Friend? Enemy? Frienemy? _

"He, um died about two months ago." He barely uttered.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to bring it up." I said, though I knew it didn't matter. I was in the same position with my mother died; whenever anyone asked me about her, the uncomfortable awkwardness would start. We were now parked in the parking lot of Lincoln Elementary and Middle School. "My mother died five years ago." I barely whispered. I shocked myself at what I had said. Nobody really knew about my mother besides my friends. I didn't let anyone know what my life was like.

"My mother left when I was six." Fang said.

"You're an orphan? Or did your mom come back after your father's..." I trailed off.

"No. technically, she never left, she just stopped being my mother. She was disconnected from our family. She still lived with us, she was just gone." He said. I was kind of surprised. The famous 'Emotionless Brick Wall' was not different from anyone else; he was flawed too.

We just sat there for another ten minutes. Though it was already four o' clock, the school was just dismissing. School started at nine in the morning. They swapped an hour in the morning for an hour in the afternoon. Walking towards the bike stand, a young girl, no older than nine-years-old, was looking around.

"Juliet!" Fang shouted. The girl turned toward him. She ran over to the car.

"Nick! I was worried for a minute, I couldn't find you at the- Who's the girl?" Juliet said.

"I'm Max, a friend of F-Nick's. He's having a little trouble in one of his subjects, so I'm going to help him. I"m assuming that you are his sister." I said. I realized that the young girl, Juliet, had been calling Fang by his actual name, so I decided to switch over.

"Okay," She said, not trusting me, "I'm Juliet, and yes, I am his sister." Juliet sat in the back seat of the car, right behind Fang.

"We're just gonna wait a couple of more minutes for my sister, Nudge." I told Juliet. Juliet gave a hard look, as if she was trying to figure out something.

A relieved look comes across her face, "Nudge, she's one of the nice sixth-graders that I was talking to you about, Nick. She was one of the two girls that helped me when the rest of the sixth grade girls were picking on me."

We sat in the car for another couple of minutes without a sound.

"See ya' Angel!" I heard the familiar voice say. I turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Nudge walking toward me.

"Max, why did you let someone sit in the front seat! You always let me in the the front! It's completely unfair! Wait who are these- Oh, hi Juliet! Those snotty, rich kids stop picking on you? No, well, those people are jerks! If you ever need someone to knock them into shape, just call me or Angel. And who's the dude? Max, did you finally get a date? WOW, ZOMG! That is so awesome, I thought that after Sam, you'd never get another boyfriend! I never met him, you know! I came when Max was a freshman. She just told me about him. But, Max, why couldn't you have picked a guy with better fashion sense. I mean, _seriously_, the whole black entourage is really depressing. But, why-"

"Nudge, shut up!" I shouted. She fell silent and walked over to get into the car.

* * *

**Oh God! Max + Fang + Nudge + Juliet + Jeb= DISASTER! So thanks for checking out this story! Remember if you are going to make an OC, make sure it is a boy! **

**Questions: **

**1) Would you rather be a flying monkey or a magical dinosaur?**

**2) What is your worst subject? Your best?**

**3) Does anyone play a musical instrument?**

* * *

**IMPORTANT CHIZ OVA HERE!**

**Okay, so I am thinking of writing another fanfiction. It will be on the Hunger Games. I want to write something called, "Kenzie" It's about a girl who volunteers for someone so that she can avenge her sister's death in the Hunger Games. She then falls in love with a person that you will never guess! What do you guys think?!**

* * *

**Song for the chapter:**

***Okay, so a lot of you will not know this song, so there is two songs this week. The first song is for a OC and a mention in every single chapter for five weeks. The second song is only for an OC***

**First Song:**

**Cause Oh, I know all about your type  
You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.  
And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad.  
Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,  
You still slept with my best friend.**

**Second Song:**

**I found your hairband on my bedroom floor,  
The only evidence that you've been here before  
And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,  
They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes  
Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on  
Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,  
And I'm still drunk at the end of the night  
I don't drink like everybody else,  
I do it to forget things about myself,  
Stumble and fall with the head spin I got  
My mind's with you but my heart's just not**

**This song is by Ed Sheeran.**

**The Free Mockingjay! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Mansions

**Hey Rebels! What's up!**

**First song: Cheatercheaterbestfriendeate r by Never Shout Never!**

**Second song: U.N.I by Ed Sheeran**

**OC's**

**Miss Fallen-Talent (need OC)**

** (need OC)**

**IYRGirl (her OC is Jake Woods)**

**TheDramaticAMC (need OC)**

***I NEED MORE MALE PLEASE***

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Miss Fallen-Talent**

**tomgirl1313**

**TheDramaticAMC**

**Broken Chapter ****7-Broken Mansions**

**Fang's POV**

* * *

I stared at the mansion. WHAT THE FUCK!

"Holy. Crap." Juliet said, breathlessly. I looked at her, scowling. But, I realized where she learned the language. Anne. That bitch.

"Come on you guys." Max said, getting out of the car. She walked toward the giant house. The house was like any other mansion. The outside of the house painted white with care, sparkled in the sunlight. In front of the house, flowers laid taking in the sunlight.

We walked into the sparkling house. The inside of the house surprised me. Light blue paint splattered the walls. Walking straight into the doorway, I saw the huge kitchen. Brown cabinets hugged the walls and dark granite counters were placed around the circular room. Inside the kitchen, a woman stood, preparing something. I knew it was not her mother: her mother had died as I remembered.

"Oh, hello dear!" The woman said cheerfully. Her sleek, black hair seemed to be graying, though she didn't seem any other than thirty-seven. She obviously was Hispanic and was not very tall, no taller than 5'7.

"Hello, Valencia." Max greeted her. The woman, "Valencia" looked at Juliet and me. "This is my friend, F-Nick, and his sister, Juliet." I nodded toward her, while Juliet walked straight up to her.

"Hi lady! You seem nice. This sure is a nice house. It's much nicer than our house, isn't it Nick?" Juliet looked at me for support. I merely nodded my head. "He doesn't talk much. But what were you making? Whatever it is, it sure looks good! Are you Max's mother?" Max looked amused throughout Juliet rambling, (she always rambles when she is excited), until Juliet mentioned Max's mother. Her head dropped and I could tell this was an awkward position for her.

"I was making my famous lasagna. And no, I'm not Max's mother, I'm her chef." I looked at Max, who recovered from her awkward position. She stared back at me, as if saying she didn't want to hear it.

"Nick needs some help with Geometry, so I said that I would tutor him." Max explained to Valencia; she nodded in understanding. "Nudge, why don't you show Juliet the backyard." Nudge smiled and she left with Juliet's hand in her's as she went of about the backyard. "Um, Valencia," Max began, "where is Jeb?" Max's voice was hushed for some reason.

"Didn't you hear, dear? Jeb has been called back into work. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he has to go to the lab." Max gave a relieved look.

"Come on, Nick, let's start." Max announced. Max turned on her heels and walked straight down past the kitchen into a hallway. I followed her silently. The hallway was covered in brown paint and white doors. Pictures were spread against the walls. Mostly of Max with a middle-age man, when she was no older than 13. There were also some pictures of Nudge with the same middle-aged man. I assume he is their father.

Max walked past all of the pictures, hating the past. She walked to the end of the hallway where there was another on of the white doors. She opened the doors and the sight of the room bursted through the house. I walked into the enormous room. The walls were caked in light blue paint, with white checkered squares covering two of the walls. The dark hardwood floors gleamed and the small carpet lay underneath the bed. The carpet was black with splashes of blue. On the right of the door, the bed sat, perfectly made and ready. Large blue, purple, and black plaid was on the covers and the pillows. Right next to her bed sat a dark brown desk. On top of the desk was the normal essentials, but above the desk, a 30 inch flat screen television was placed. On the opposite site of the bed, a black guitar, piano, and drum-set sat. A small drawer and dresser was next to the drum-set. Then there was another door, which I figured was to the bathroom. But straight ahead, a glass door covered the wall. Outside, there was a large balcony.

"Okay," Max said,"let's get started." She sat on her bed waiting for me to follow. I sat at in the desk chair. She rolled her eyes at me, no having to get up. I got out my Geometry book and a blank sheet of paper.

"ABC is a right triangle. AM is perpendicular to BC. The size of angle ABC is equal to 55 degrees. Find the size of angle MAC." Max said. I just looked confused, not able to figure out a word she just said. "Oh God, this is going to be harder than I thought." Max mutter. I smirked at her.

* * *

"So the answer would be?" Max asked hopefully.

"The size of angle MAC would be, 55 degrees?" I asked. Max looked tired, but she looked up at me.

"You got the answer correct." Max said quietly, as if she didn't believe it. "You got the answer right!" She ran up to me and gave me a hug, but soon release. "Sorry," She said, embarrassed. I rolled my eyes. She simply pushed me down onto the bed. But before I fell I grabbed her arm while I was falling and she fell down with me. Right on top of me.

She pushed herself off of me, and all of the sudden, she was standing across the room. "Dick." She muttered.

"What, you're the one who pushed me down."

"You're the one who grabbed me with you. And for some reason, I can't help but think you've been in that position before." She snarled.

"Whatever you say Miss Know-it-All." I muttered.

She turned around at the words I uttered. A glare showed on her face. I was tackled on the ground before I could move out of the way. "Any last words before you die a very painful death?" She growled.

I smirked, "And you said that you thought _I_'_d _be the one in this position."

I really shouldn't have said that...

The pain was indescribable. My entire upper body ached. I groaned loudly. She just had to knee me in the crotch. "I'm gonna get you, Ride!" I grunted.

"That is, if you can catch me." She got up and began to run. After about five seconds, I got up and chased her. I chased her all around the house. Through the hallways, and the large living room, with great whites underneath the floor. Through the backyard and the kitchen. Through the guest rooms and even Nudge's room.

Max turned back for a second to see if I was still chasing her. A smile spread across her face. Then, all of the sudden she stopped, and the man standing in front of her gave a horrible glare.

"Hello Max."

"Jeb..."

* * *

**I am a horrible person for ending it right there. I worked a lot on my description skills in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I've seen people do this and it works so: I have the next chapter DONE! It was going to be a part of this chapter, but this was just an amazing place to end it. So I want to have 83 reviews before I post again. **

**Questions:**

**1) Does Slender scare you? (It doesn't scare me anymore)**

**2) Do you believe the zombie apcolapse? (It's coming I tell you! IT'S COMING!)**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame**

**Be my friend**  
**Hold me, wrap me up**  
**Unfold me**  
**I am small and needy**  
**Warm me up**  
**And breathe me**

**See Ya, Rebels!**

**The Free Mockingjay :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Lifesavers

**Hey Rebels! Sorry that it took longer than expected. My brother, (yes, I have a brother), hacked my account and deleted everything. And by everything, I mean everything. He deleted all of my chapters of everything. He almost even deleted this story. But my brother didn't because he wanted to be nice.**

**Okay Shoutouts-**

**Miss Fallen-Talent**

**tomgirl1313**

**TheDramaticAMC**

**OC's-  
**

**OfficialRiliana (I need the OC)**

**NathanAnderson839037 (I need the OC)**

**OC's in this Chapter-**

**Drew Ryder**

**Jake Woods**

**Broken: Chapter 8- Broken Life-savers**

**Max's POV**

* * *

Last Time on Broken

_"That is, if you can catch me." She got up and began to run. After about five-seconds, I got up and chased her. I chased her all around the house. Through the hallways, and the large living room, with great whites underneath the floor. Through the backyard and the kitchen. Through the guest rooms and even Nudge's room._

_Max turned back for a second to see if I was still chasing her. A smile spread across her face. Then, all of the sudden she stopped, and the man standing in front of her gave a horrible glare._

_"Hello Max."_

_"Jeb..."_

"Hello Max, who is this boy?" Jeb asked sternly.

"I was helping tutor him, he needed help in Geometry." I muttered.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really, Maximum, you to were studying? It did not look like you were studying."

"We were taking a break." Jeb nodded. I knew this would be coming up later. "Please Jeb, it's just two days a week. We won't bother your endless studies." I rolled my eyes. This kind of thing happened usually. Though he would beat the shit out of me, I did what I could to annoy the shit out of him. I know it may sound stupid, but he wouldn't hurt me any less if I didn't.

"Fine, Maximum. On Tuesdays and Thursdays. We will talk about this later." He stalked off into his bedroom, where he was bound to have multiple drinks.

"What was that about?" Fang asked.

"Jeb isn't the nicest of the bunch." I simply replied. I turned toward him, "You and Juliet should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow." Holy crap did I have it coming tonight.

Nudge was locked away in her room asleep. She didn't know that this was going to happen tonight.

"You worthless piece of crap!" Jeb yelled. He pushed me onto the cold ground. My bruises ached. He punched me in the stomach. "He could've found out, you whore!" Another punch. "You risked our whole family's life!" A kick, and a shove flew my way. "You are a fucking asshole and will never amount to anything." Another kick. "I _hate_ you!" A knee to the stomach. I shrunk up into a corner.

Jeb walked away, drunk and delirious. I just sat there in the corner. I could not bare to stand up; all I wanted to do was die. Just die at that very point. I didn't see any point in living. Everything I had was gone.

But that was a lie. Everything I had wasn't gone. Nudge. Nudge is what is keeping me alive. Nudge and only Nudge. She makes me get through my day without making me want to jump off a cliff or something. Nudge is what is holding me to earth.

I can't remember anything that happened after that. It was like the world just faded away.

I woke up in my bed, sore and aching. I was wrapped in bandages over my ribcage and my left arm. I honestly did not remember anything, and I had no idea how I got here in this condition.

* * *

Every move I made was living hell. It took every muscle in my body just to make sure I didn't collapse on my way to the car. The car ride was silent. Nudge didn't say a word, and I didn't feel the need to either. I dropped her off and saw her run over to Angel, her best friend.

"Bye Nudge," I yelled. I saw her wave back, saying goodbye. I drove off to my school, a ten minute drive. I parked in a parking place and walked up to Iggy, who was talking to Fang.

"Hey you guys!" I exclaimed. Fang nodded; have I mentioned that he does that a lot and that it's really annoying? Iggy on the other hand was biting off my ear.

"OMG, ONE DAY YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH FANG, AND THE NEXT YOUR ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Iggy yelled. Damn it.

"Damn you, Fang! No Igiot, I was not going to make out with Fang. I was pushed onto him." I explained.

"Then what happened the second time?"

"I tackled him and he claimed that I was trying to make out with him, when in reality, I was trying to beat the shit out of him."

Iggy glared at me, "Yes, because you would know all about that." Fang looked confused and I just glared the crap out of him. Had he really just said that? Had he just said that I was like _Jeb_? No, that could not have happened. Iggy backed away, slowly. "I'm gonna walk away now, because I just pinched a nerve I did not want to pinch. If I don't see my mother again tell her I loved her!" He ran as far as he could.

"You freaking told him?!" I yelled at Fang, shoving him. He barely moved, but it seemed like it hurt him more than he led on. He shoved me back, in a defense mechanism.

I double over in pain. He had pushed me right where Jeb targeted. I collapsed on the grass, and could feel Fang trying to get me to get up. He called over Kayla, who had been talking to Ethan, just a few feet away. Then my vision went blurry and I could barely recognize who's voice was whose.

"Oh my God! What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Someone, get the nurse!"

"Someone call Iggy!"

"Why would you need to call Iggy?"

"NOT NOW, ETHAN!"

"Get her to the nurse!"

"Max, can you hear us?"

"I can barely feel her pulse, she's need help!"

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. It was not a school nurse office or anything of that sort, there were multiple people swarming around me. I could not think of anything except the all-around pain in my body. I could not speak, I could not do anything, I couldn't even breathe. It was like my soul was outside of my own body, but I could still feel the pain and was completely aware of my surroundings.

"Her heartbeat is dangerously low!" A doctor yelled. "Give her twenty CCs! Clear!" A jolt went through my body. My eyes shot open, but they were easily fading. I could only see one face, staring into me.

It was Fang's.

* * *

**Yep, the most cliché ending that anyone could think of. So Rebels read below!**

**Questions:**

**1) Do you have a youtube channel? (I do it's marchi1414)**

**2) Are you awesome? (I'm not)**

**Song of the Day:**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh _[x2]_**  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh **  
**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh**

**Come feel my heart **  
**It's beating like a drum and I confess**  
**When you're around**  
**It's like an army's marching through my chest**

**And there's nothing I can do**  
**I just gravitate towards you**  
**You're pulling on me like the moon**  
**I just wanna get you sideways**  
**I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance**  
**Tell me where to put my hands**  
**You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand**

**The Free Mockingjay:D**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Conspiracies

**Hey Rebels! Did you guys like the cliffy at the end of the last chapter? Of course you didn't!**

**Sorry that I took so long. There's been a lot of drama happening in my life. I've just been through my first heart-break, (even though technically, we were never together). If you guys wanna hear more about it read in my Author's note at the bottom. If you don't just skip that part!**

**OCS:**

**Miss Fallen-Talent (Need OC)**

**HHMTPF (Need OC)**

**OCS in this Chapter:**

**Drew Ryder (TheDramaticAMC's OC)**

**Jake Woods (IYRGirl's OC)**

**Shoutouts:  
**

**Miss Fallen-Talent**

**tomgirl1313**

**TheDramaticAMC**

**Broken Chapter 9: Broken Conspiracy **

**Fang's POV**

* * *

Last time on Broken

_"__"Her heartbeat is dangerously low!" A doctor yelled. "Give her twenty CCs! Clear!" A jolt went through my body. My eyes shot open, but they were easily fading. I could only see one face, staring into me._

_It was Fang's."_

"Hey you guys!" Max said. She walked, (with a slight limp) toward Iggy and me. I nodded toward her, knowing it would annoy the crap out of her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Iggy.

"OMG, ONE DAY YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH FANG, AND THE NEXT YOUR ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM!" Iggy yelled. Damn it!

A blush crept onto her face. "Damn you, Fang! No Igiot, I was not going to make out with Fang. I was pushed onto him." She yelled back.

A smirk came across Iggy's face, "Then what happened the second time?" Crap.

"I tackled him and he claimed that I was trying to make out with him, when in reality, I was trying to beat the shit out of him." Max growled.

Iggy was weirdly mad about that. "Yes, because you would know all about that." He grunted. Max stared, wide-eyed at him, as if she was in shock of the sentence he had just said. Confusion struck in my head. What were they talking about? Iggy's turned, now realizing the mistake he had made. "I'm gonna walk away now, because I just pinched a nerve I did not want to pinch. If I don't see my mother again tell her I loved her!" He ran as far, and as fast, as he could.

Max turned to me. "You freaking told him?" She yelled, shoving me. Suddenly, Max vanished and in front of me stood Anne, taunting me, mocking me. _ You're an idiot! You can't save her! You're dead to me!_ The thoughts wandered through my brain. Before I knew what had happen, I saw Max doubled over in pain, screaming.

_Holy shit!_ I thought. I kneeled next to her, and it began.

"KAYLA! ETHAN!" I called. Max was losing consciousness. Kayla came running over, Ethan following.

"Oh my God! What did you do?" She yelled at me.

"I don't know." I muttered. Kayla pushed me aside as she knelt next to the unconscious body.

"Someone, get the nurse!" Ethan yelled. A freshman girl looked at the body, then at Ethan, then back at the body and ran, hopefully to get the nurse.

"Someone get Iggy!" Kayla yelled at no one in particular. A jealous look crossed upon Ethan's face.

"Why would we need to call _Iggy_?" He asked, forgetting all about Max.

"NOT NOW ETHAN!" Kayla and I both yelled at the same time. Then Iggy came running into view, with a junior I didn't recognize.

Iggy knelt down at Max's feet, and then looked at me, as if saying, "If this is your fault, you're going down!" Then Iggy's attention went back to Max. "Get her to the nurse!" Iggy screamed at everyone.

As if on cue, the nurse came running out the door with a stretcher. "Max, can you hear us?" Kayla asked the cold, lifeless body, before she was lifted onto the stretcher.

The nurse moved all of us away. "I can barely hear her pulse, she needs help!"

* * *

We weren't aloud to sit in the ambulance, which angered all of us, so Iggy, being the badass he is, hot-wired Max's car, so we could get there faster and I quote, "So that Max's car will be waiting for her when she gets out of the hospital!"

The ride there was quiet. Kayla and Ethan were sitting in the back of the car, texting each other, like they always do when they are angry with each other. They didn't want to bother us with their yelling.

Iggy was quiet, sitting in the passenger seat, cracking a joke every once and a while to try and lighten up the mood. But, it was obvious he was as worried as the rest of us, or even worse.

Maybe he knew something we didn't...

* * *

"We need to get in Max Batchleder's room ASAP!" I yelled at the receptionist.

She glared our way, "Room 435" She said indifferently. We ran to the elevator, and Kayla pressed the 'Up' button. The door seemed to take forever, but when it finally came, we all rushed into the door. Ethan pressed the 'Four' button and then the "Door close" button a million times.

We ran down the hallways and ran passed room by room. 421, 427, 433, and then room 435. We ran into the room, and searched through the hospital bed for Max. She was surrounded by doctors.

"What's going on! How is she?" Iggy yelled at the one doctor not surrounding her. She just looked away and went back to her work.

"Her heartbeat is dangerously low!" The same doctor yelled.

"Give her twenty CCs! Clear!" A male doctor yelled. Max's body jolted. All of the doctors then stepped away, and we all stood by her bed. Her eyes flashed open, but then it started closing.

"She needs some rest, please go into the waiting room." A doctor directed us. I glared at him, and turned away.

* * *

When we finally were aloud to go in, we rushed to Max's room. When we arrived there was already someone in the room, Lissa.

I signaled to the others to stay in the waiting room. Max, completely conscious, glared at every word she said. Lissa really must've wronged Max in 7th grade. I stayed exactly where I was, listening to everything that they said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lissa? Here to try to humiliate me again, though you know that you will fail miserably?" Max snarled.

"I know that we stopped being BFFs in seventh grade because of a misunderstanding, but I want you to know that I never stopped caring about you." Lissa tried to be sympathetic.

"Cut the shit, Lissa. Tell me the real reason why you're here." Max cut her off. Lissa's fake smile turned into a frown.

"Well, think that you and I have both realized that I have a thing for Fang, the new kid, who _you_ are tutoring!" She begun. I jumped at the sound of my name, and I could easily see where this was going. Max simply nodded, indifferently. "Well, I just like you to know that I do know that you like him."

Max started laughing so hard, I was almost worried that she would get in a worse condition. "Me? Like Fang? That's _hilarious_!"

"Well, Max, just remember that we don't want a repeat of seventh grade, Max. So beware hanging out with Fang, it may cost you some of you deepest secrets." Lissa snarled. Then she picked up her pick bag and strutted her way out of the room. I hid a bit further down the hall, so as Lissa wouldn't see me.

Then, as soon as she left, I walked into Max's room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She croaked, her voice sore from all of the laughing.

"So, I hear you have a massive crush on me," I joked, in my dry, sarcastic way. Max smiled at the comment.

"You caught me!" She joked, "Ever since day one!" We both smiled at Lissa's stupidness, or more like a smirk from me.

"Look, I'm so sorry that I caused this!" I blurted out, my guiltiness eating its way out of me.

Max's face turned dark, "You weren't the reason why." Confusion shook my brain.

"Then who was?" I growled at myself.

Max's face was conflicted, "Yesterday, I was um- jumped by a gang." Wow, so believable.

"Whatever you say, Max."

* * *

**And it's done. Sorry that it was so horrible and ****short. I will post the next chapter once I get 120 comments. If I get more, I will make it extra long!**

**I'm gonna go to bed without the questions and the Song of the Chapter, because my mom is banging on my door, telling me to go to sleep because its like 3:00 AM.**

**One thing:**

**Go check out my new story: Torn Apart. It's pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**The Free Mockingjay :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Dating

**Hey you guys! I was just wondering whether you guys were thinking this was too cliche. The last chapter was obviously not a huge hit, and I wasn't a fan of it either. I hope you like this chapter better! **

**Broken**

**Chapter 10: Broken Dating**

**Max**

* * *

_Last Time on Broken:_

_""So, I hear you have a massive crush on me," I joked, in my dry, sarcastic way. Max smiled at the comment._

_"You caught me!" She joked, "Ever since day one!" We both smiled at Lissa's stupidness, or more like a smirk from me._

_"Look, I'm so sorry that I caused this!" I blurted out, my guiltiness eating its way out of me._

_Max's face turned dark, "You weren't the reason why." Confusion shook my brain._

_"Then who was?" I growled at myself._

_Max's face was conflicted, "Yesterday, I was um- jumped by a gang." Wow, so believable._

_"Whatever you say, Max.""_

"You sure I can't do anything to help?" Fang asked for the millionth time. It was beginning to become very annoying.

"No," I began. Fang was dropping me off at my house. "I would invite you in, but I don't think that Jeb would want to see you. But, thanks," I smiled.

Fang looked indifferent, as always. "It's all good. Hey, we're still on for Thursday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you guys up for your study session. See ya', Fang," I closed the door, walking back into a nightmare. Inside sat Valencia, sitting on the couch. Immediately, she rushed toward me.

"Oh my God! Max, I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" She rambled.

"It was just a small concussion." I lied. She didn't need to know the details.

She rushed me into a hug. "You better get some rest. We don't want you to get anymore hurt." Valencia urged. Though I really didn't feel that tired, I decided to get an early night anyways. At least Jeb wouldn't beat me tonight.

I walked down the long hallway with the pictures I oh-so-often try to ignore. The stupid childhood that I went through. The oblivion I was in. That I was loved. All of that is lies.

I open the door to my room, and found it the same way I always found it, empty and barren. There was nothing that i needed to have in the room, I just had it there. No matter how amazing and full the room was, I still felt alone.

I opened up my drawer and pulled out a old Stanford Tee-shirt and some sweat pants and quickly changed into them. Soon after, I crawled under the covers.

* * *

"Hey, Max!" Kayla greeted me, "I was wondering you wanted to come over tomorrow. It feels like I haven't talked to you in a week!"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe that's because I was in the hospital for a week, and this is my first day back?" I offered sarcastically. "Sure, I'd love to come over tomorrow." Better than staying home with Jeb. "But, can I invite Nudge? I hate it when she's at home alone with Jeb."

"Of course you can invite Nudge. In fact, I'm more excited that she's coming then you are." Kayla bragged. I nudged her in the side, and we laughed. It felt good to laugh every once and a while.

We continued walking to our Chemistry class, making meaningless small talk.

"So then, Ethan's just like, 'Why do you always go to Iggy? I thought I was your boyfriend.' I mean can't he just give me a break sometimes. I don't like Iggy!" Kayla complained.

"Yeah, I hate it when people get jealous for no reason." I replied to her comment. "I've known a couple a people who used to do that."

Then, I felt a layer of pressure on my shoulder as Iggy pushed off of both Kayla and my shoulders lifting himself off of the ground. "How are my besties doing this fine morning?" He asked happily.

"First of all, thanks for the extra pain in my shoulder," I glared at Iggy, "secondly, we were just talking about you."

"Look, Max," Iggy said seriously, while stopping in front of me. "I know that you've had a crush on me since we became friends in 7th grade, but my heart goes out to Ella." I looked at Iggy, then to Kayla, then back to Iggy. As if at the same time, Kayla and I burst out laughing. Soon Iggy joined in.

"I've missed you guys!" I admitted, "Ever since I've started tutoring Fang, I feel like I never talk to you guys anymore."

Kayla and Iggy looked at each other, as if they were both thinking the same thing. "Max, you don't need to hide it anymore. Admit it. You're friends with Fang!" Kayla blurted out.

"That is a lie. I _despise_ him. The only reason I'm tutoring him is because Mrs. Jones asked me to." I defended myself, though I knew they weren't going to drop it.

"Whatever Max. You know that you don't hate him. Just deal with it! Anyways, you can't hate the person that saved your life." Iggy said, shoving me. I rolled my eyes at them, mostly because I knew it was true. I didn't hate Fang anymore. He was more like a friend to me than anything else.

We walked into Chemistry, with Mr. Burnes We sat down in our regular seats. Kayla sat diagonally from me; Gazzy, in front of me; and Iggy to my right.

Then Mr. Burnes began to teach. "Before we begin Gazzy's constant correcting," Mr. Burnes started, as the class laughed, "I wanted to pass back your tests. The class average was a-"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Burnes." A voice said, walking into the class. The voice belonged to Fang.

"Ahh, Fang, thank you for being late to my class for the fifteenth time. Please talk to me after class." Fang took his seat, in the last row of the class. "As I was saying, the class average of the test was a 95%, and _most _of you did very well!" The 'most' was probably Fang. I saw as Mr. Burne passed by me, with his tests. Fang's test was on top.

A 55%. How could he have gotten such a low score on such an easy test?

"And of course, our star-pupil, Gazzy, has gotten a 100%, the only one in the class, followed by the equally great, Max, with a 99%!"

"Of course she has," I heard Fang mutter. I turned and glared at him, and saw him looking through the test, with pages splattered with red marks.

* * *

"So, be honest. Do you like Iggy?" Nudge asked Kayla. We were at Kayla's house. Kayla rolled her eyes, though I saw her pale cheeks turn a reddish color. It made me question what she really felt.

"As I've told a million people, I don't. Iggy and I are just best friends. I am perfectly happy with Ethan." Kayla said indifferently. She said the exact same thing every time someone asked. She moved further away from me, and scooted down the couch she was sitting on.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Are you sure you're so _in love_ with Ethan? That's not how you felt yesterday." She rolled her eyes.

_Bring. Bring. _My phone rang out. I picked it up.

_u r not gonna beliv wat i just saw._ The text read. The text was from Iggy. A picture soon came after it.

"Holy Crap."

* * *

**So, I'm gonna end it there. I know you guys are probably mad that I took so long. But, I have a hardcore question for you guys. Do you still like the chapters? My average amount of view per chapter is 752 views, but last weeks was 298. That is the lowest amount the chapters have ever gotten. I don't care if not that many people read it, but I'm wondering if you even _like _it.**

**I have the next chapter written. Like completely 100% done, so I'm waiting on you guys. I think a total of 120 reviews is good? Last week we got 7, and this week its only 6, so I think that's a fair goal.**

**If I don't get enough reviews in a week, then I will post a shortened version of the chapter.**

**Questions for the chapter-**

**1) Do you like the chapters? And do you think that Iggy and Kayla are gonna have a thing? And what do you think the picture was?**

**2) When the zombie apocalypse comes, (and it will), what fictional character would you want to help you survive?**

**3) What was the best part of the chapter?**

**-The Free Mockingjay**

**Oh and Happy Mother's Day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Relationships

**You guys filled the requirement! That means that you get this chapter! Sorry that it took so long. I came up with an idea halfway through final ****preparations, and all week, I've been trying to fit it in. I hope you like the different POVs. They took me so long! Okay, so enjoy the chapter, and be sure to be awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Broken Relationships**

**Iggy's POV (Yeah, It's not just Fang and Max)**

* * *

I've never really liked Ethan. I'll just say this once, he's always been jealous of me. I've been going to school with him since kindergarten, and whatever I have, he has to have and more. I got a new box of crayons, he got a new box of crayons and a new box of colored pencils. I got a new trick mastered on my skateboard, he learns the same trick and gets a new skateboard along side it. I started liking Kayla, he does too, and starts going out with her.

Yes, it's true, I used to like Kayla. A while back I realized that Ella was never going to go for me. Plus, I realized that she and I were complete opposites. But, I kept up the act, so that no one would figure it out. But, eventually, someone did.

Ethan: that son of a bitch.

Somehow he must've found out, because he gave me this look before he asked out Kayla. He gave a look of, "try and recover from this, you bastard!" And I couldn't tell anyone, especially not Max, because she had too much going on. I had no one to talk to.

I was alone.

That was, until I met Fang. Everything I had ever felt, I had told him. He didn't care that I was being all gushy, because he understood. I felt like wasn't alone anymore.

But I was still envious. It did help, though, that Ethan was nervous. He knew my feelings and knew what I was capable of. I started flirting with Kayla, not so that she would notice, but that Ethan would notice.

Tonight, I am not envious of him. I somewhat feel sorry for him, because after I'm done with him, he's going to be in a world of pain. It all started after school, when I was walking with Fang, around town. This had become a regular thing for us. Everyday, besides Tuesdays and Thursdays, we would walk around the town of San Diego, getting ready for the summer that was soon approaching. Now, in March, the cold was already gone, and spring had sprung.

"So, what about you and Max?" I asked, "Have you pronounced your love for her yet?"

Fang rolled his eyes, "Hardly, I can't stand her, dude. She's too perfect. Perfect grades, perfect house, perfect life. I just hate how she doesn't rub it in. I know I would if I were in her place."

If only he knew.

"Max's life isn't that perfect, trust me, dude. I think she'd much rather be in your spot." I told him. He of course didn't know the real reason of the hospital trip, and ever since then, he had felt guilty for what had happened.

"Whatever you say, dude. But what about Kayla and Ethan. Ethan practically hates you because of you and Kayla."

I had thought about this a lot. "I am not helping Kayla cheat because I am not having any romantically relationship with her. I'm only flirting so that Ethan gets pissed, and it seems to be working!" Fang smirked.

"I am gonna get you to laugh someday, Fang. It is now my life goal. Screw becoming an actor, I will do everything I can to make you laugh." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "I haven't actually laughed in a very long time." Then I remembered, his dad.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." He kinda just shrug it off.

We walked in silence for a moment, but he decided not to think about it, "So, how is Max not perfect dude? She has everything that she's ever wanted."

"Material goods, maybe. But believe it or not, she's really not that well off. But let's just drop it." I tried to explain, but then changed the subject.

Fang took this as a chance to mock me, "What? Are you being defensive of you bestie now?" He nudged me in the side.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, of course I am. She _is_ my bestie! But, be honest dude, is she really that bad?"

Fang sighed, "Okay, so maybe I don't hate her, but she annoys the crap out of me. She does nothing but do amazing at everything, including annoying me. Ugh, I mean, seriously dude. I can't even stand to be in the same room with her for more than two minutes."

My eyes brighten, "And yet, you end up 'studying' with her for two hours twice a week. I think that's longer than two minutes, if I did the math right."

"Whatever, dude. I'm just saying-" But then Fang's hand clasped over my mouth. We hid behind the building we were standing by.

"Dude, slowly, take out your phone, and watch this." Fang whispered so low, I wasn't even sure if I heard him right.

I obliged. And took out my phone. There I saw Ethan and Lauren talking. "Dude, what's so bad about-" He slapped his dirty hand over my mouth again. I began to eavesdrop on whatever was going on.

"Why should I believe you, if you really wanted to, you'd just be done with Kayla by now." Lauren grumbled. I looked at Fang and he looked back at me. We seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Ethan stepped closer to Lauren. I didn't like where it was heading. "Lauren, it's just you. It will only ever be you." Now, I know I didn't like where it was heading.

"Get your phone ready." Fang said, "I don't like where this is going."

"I know, but how many times are you going to say that before actually proving it to me?" Lauren urged.

Ethan got even closer to Lauren. "I'll prove it to you, now." And then he slammed his stupid lips onto hers. Before I knew what I was doing, I pressed down on the phone, clicking the camera button. I opened up the history, and there was the picture.

"Dude, give me your phone." I told Fang. He cocked his eyebrow. "Just do it, and take my phone." Then, I started walking over to them. "Oh hey you guys, I didn't know that this alleyway was a hotspot!" I commented sarcastically. Lauren and Ethan looked guiltily at us. "Tell me again, when did you break up with Kayla, Ethan?" I continued.

"Um, we're still together, Iggy." Ethan replied defensively. Lauren's head bowed a bit.

"Oh, you are? I'm sorry, I was confused because a second ago, I'm pretty sure I just saw you smashing your faces into each other. And I'm pretty sure that the phone saw it too. And I think soon, Kayla will be able to too." I held up Fang's phone, knowing the picture wasn't on there.

"Oh, will she?" Ethan came closer to me, obviously aggravated. "Well, too bad that no one is gonna be able to see it on a broken phone." Then Ethan took the phone out of my hands and smashed it on the floor. "Oops!" He squealed.

"Iggy!" Fang yelled.

I ignored him. "What are you talking about, Ethan? The picture isn't on Fang's phone," Ethan's face turned white, "It's on mine." I looked at Fang and he looked at me, as if we were both telling each other to run.

And then we did. We ran all throughout the city, away from Lauren and that scumbag Ethan. We stopped at a local coffee shop and went inside.

"Iggy, you owe me a new phone!" Fang yelled at me.

"No, Ethan does. I wasn't the one who broke it." Fang glared at me, "Okay, fine, I'll get you a new phone. But, I have to send this to Max now. She'll be with Kayla." I opened up the camera app on my phone, and then sent the picture to her.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

"That cheating scumbag! No one messes with Kayla on my watch! I mean really, who would do that, especially to someone as amazing as her! Oh, someone's gonna pay! God that little prick! I never liked him! He is such an idiot!" Nudge ranted. I sat there, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked Max and Nudge.

Max's face turned white. "Um, Iggy just sent this to me." She gave her my phone as I took it and looked at the picture. The whole world collapsed on top of me.

Ethan, Ethan of all people, did this. Played with not only mine, but Lauren's heart, at the same time. Ethan, who got jealous of Iggy and me, while he was cheating on me. Ethan who had made me feel safe and secure. Ethan who I loved, had broken my heart.

And then there was Lauren. One of my best friends. Lauren, who I had told everything too. Lauren, who I trusted to stay by my side. Lauren who knew how much I loved Ethan. Lauren who could make me laugh when I thought there was no hope. Lauren had betrayed me.

The tears started rolling down my face, with no control. I put my head onto Max's shoulder, and cried. Cried tears I didn't want to cry. Thought of thoughts I didn't want to think of. Felt pain I didn't want to feel.

Max sat there, comforting me. "I trusted him, and he let me down." I whispered. I straightened up. "I need to go." I told them. "I need to talk to Ethan in person." Max and Nudge stood up, offering to come with me. "I need to do this alone. I'll be back later."

I walked out the door, and started walking down the street. I tried to hold back the tears pushing through, but it seemed impossible. The tears kept coming, no matter what.

Soon, I arrived at Ethan's door. I knocked three times. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. "ETHAN OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR OR YOUR LIFE WILL BE SHORT LIVED!" I screamed at him. The door opened, and there stood Ethan. "Is this true?" I asked. I was holding up the phone with the picture on it. He turned pale, but didn't answer. "Is this true, Ethan?" I asked once again, tears threatening to fall.

"Kayla, let me explain. It's not what-"

I cut him off. "You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me! Why did I ever sign up for this? What did I do? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, Kayla, I love you! I swear!"

A single tear streamed down my face. "I don't care if you scream it to the world. We're done, Ethan. I don't want to see your face again."

* * *

**And that's the chapter. You wanna know what would make my day. If I wake up tomorrow and get tons of good reviews and feedback. Your feedback is awesome to hear!**

**Questions-**

**1) Did you think that Ethan would turn out to be a scumbag?**

**2) Do you think that Max and Fang are ever going to become friends?**

**3) What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**See you next week!**

**Song of the Chapter-**

**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
**

**~The Free Mockingjay :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Nicknames

**Hiya! I can't believe that I just said ,"Hiya!" Well, I didn't say it, I wrote it, sooooo...**

**BEFORE, I begin, I just wanted to let you know that I've been obsessed with this certain fanfiction. It's called, "Liar in the Mirror" by AnikaandAj. It is another Maximum Ride fanfiction, don't worry. I have had the opportunity to talk to them, (over PM, PM me whenever you want!), and they are amazing! They have inspired me to write more for this!**

**By the way, the songs in the chapter are by AC/DC and Greg Laswell. The first song is called, "Kicked in the Teeth." The second song is called, "Comes and Goes (in Waves)." Check it out on youtube or something. They are really good songs.**

**Oh, and last thing, please go to "Corndoggies13"s Profile and vote on her poll. She's having trouble figuring out what to write for her first story.**

**Broken Chapter 12-**

**Broken Nicknames**

**Max's POV**

* * *

Last Time on Broken

_I walked out the door, and started walking down the street. I tried to hold back the tears pushing through, but it seemed impossible. The tears kept coming, no matter what.__  
_

_Soon, I arrived at Ethan's door. I knocked three times. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. "ETHAN OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR OR YOUR LIFE WILL BE SHORT LIVED!" I screamed at him. The door opened, and there stood Ethan. "Is this true?" I asked. I was holding up the phone with the picture on it. He turned pale, but didn't answer. "Is this true, Ethan?" I asked once again, tears threatening to fall._

_"Kayla, let me explain. It's not what-"_

_I cut him off. "You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied to me! Why did I ever sign up for this? What did I do? Am I not good enough for you?"_

_"No, Kayla, I love you! I swear!"_

_A single tear streamed down my face. "I don't care if you scream it to the world. We're done, Ethan. I don't want to see your face again."_

* * *

"Where is that bitch?" Kayla shouted. Everyone in the hallways knew what had happened with Kayla, Lauren, and Ethan, and to say the least, they were looking for a good show. They wanted to see the drama unfold themselves.

A small freshman girl turned toward us. Even she must've known about it. "She's at her locker." She seemed quiet, but still intrigued. Kayla turned toward the little freshman and nodded, as if saying, "Thank you." I began to walk behind her, but the freshman stopped me. "Is something going to happen to Lauren?" The girl asked. She seemed familiar, somehow, but then I remembered. This was Lauren's step-sister.

A scream interrupted my answer. "By that, I'm gonna say yes." I then ran in the direction of the scream. A enormous crowd surrounded the obvious fight. I pushed through the first few, but then people started moving for me, knowing I was here to stop it.

There, lay the defenseless Lauren, in a wrestling hold, by Kayla. I pulled Kayla off of Lauren, and Lauren backed up to the wall. "Clear out!" I shouted to the crowd. They stood there staring for a bit, "Now!" I screamed. They all scattered off to their classes, except for Lauren, Kayla, Fang, Iggy, and I.

"This is not the time or the place to be murdering each other." Fang smirked at my comment. "So, let's break down the situation. We all know Kayla's point of view to this story, but what about Lauren's." All eyes turned to her, looking for an answer.

"It's true. All of it is true. I did fall for Ethan," At this, Iggy had to pull Kayla back so that she wouldn't injure Lauren, "But, someone else told him. I don't know who, because I didn't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Hurry up before we all die of boredom." Maybe Kayla wasn't the only person mad at Lauren, but we did all need to hear this.

"Okay, okay. I was distancing myself from you guys because I didn't want anything to happen to our friendship. But, then Ethan confronted me, about a week ago. I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't leave. He told me that he had broken up with you, and that he felt the same way about me."

Kayla and I turned toward each other, as if we were both thinking the same thing.

"Continue," Iggy growled. We were all surprised how badly Iggy took this.

"Then, it began. I won't tell you all of the details because I, myself, am ashamed of it. Anyways, the day that you found us was when I was told that they were still together. I confronted him, but then he forced me into it. That's when you guys found us. I know what I did was horrible, but honestly, I didn't know." Lauren finished.

Kayla shook off Iggy's arms that held her back, and walked toward Lauren. "Give me some time to think about that story," Everyone sighed that she wasn't going to use more violence, "But, I don't want to see you for a while. I need some space." Lauren ran the other way, off to her Pre-Calculus class. Iggy and Kayla walked the opposite way, toward their U.S. History class.

Fang and I turned toward each other; we were the only ones standing there. "You were good." He stated. "Don't think anyone else could calm Kayla down like that."

I was confused, Fang was never nice to me. "Wow, I think that is the first nice thing you've ever said to me." I mocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to it."

We started off toward our lockers. "It feels like so long since the beginning of the year. I remember I couldn't stand even being in the same school as you. Now, I can't stand being in the same room as you."

He rolled his eyes. We both knew that I was lying, but we didn't want to admit it, "Are you kidding me, I still can't stand being in the same school as you." I nudged him in the side.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I asked. Today was Tuesday, which meant that he and I would be studying tonight. He nodded in, confirming. "The Emotionless Brick Wall strikes again."

He rolled his eyes, "Still hanging that nickname around my head? You need to get more creative." My ice-cold glare fell upon my eyes, and for a second, I thought that he was going to break. But he didn't: Bastard.

* * *

"And so 'x' equals?" I asked Fang. His face looked focused with a bit of determination. He had been doing better in the past month of tutoring. His Geometry grade had gone up from a 'D+' to a 'B-'.

"Um, 43.23?" Fang questioned.

I nodded in excitement, "Yep, okay, next question-"

"Can't we stop studying? We've been going at this for three hours straight." I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't realize how important midterms were.

"Fine, but only for a half hour." I grabbed my phone, and went on Pandora, setting the volume down low. I put on "Imagine Dragons" radio and turned the screen off, so that only the music would come out.

_Two faced woman with the two faced lies  
I hope your two faced living made you satisfied_

"Nice song." Fang mumbled. I nodded in agreement. "So, have you found another nickname for me, or is EBW here to stay?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's only been 10 hours. How would I be able to find out one so fast?"

"It's possible."

I thought hard about it, as I had been doing for all day. _Fangles? No, too childish. Fnick. No, it's not mocking him enough. _"How did you get your nickname, Fang?"_  
_

He turned toward me. "It's a long story."

_Told your story about the women like you  
Told your story about the things you do_

"Tell me, I won't judge."

He sighed, "It started when I was seven and my dad took me to the zoo. The first place we when got there was the Reptile House. There was this Banded Water Snake that I was fascinated with, so when the zookeepers came in to feed it, I followed him. I hid in the sanctuary until the zookeeper left. Then I came out from the bush and walked toward the snake. I put a hand down to pet it, and the snake thought I was attacking him. Then, he bit me, and one of his fangs came out. I went to the emergency room, but was fine, because the snake was non-venomous. Anyways, my father started calling me Fang for the fang that came out of the snake's mouth."

My jaw dropped at the length of his words. "Did the Silent Ninja just say that much?" Fang shook his head, as if to say that the failed attempt of a nickname was, indeed, a fail.

_And I've been kicked in the teeth_  
_Kicked in the teeth again_

This song truly was stupid. It was about being kicked in the teeth. What kind of song is like that?

Teeth. Sort of like how the snake's tooth was ripped out of his mouth. Which Fang was nicknamed for. _What is another word for fang?_ And then it hit me.

Tooth.

"Fine, Silent Ninja is out, but I have a better one." He smirked as if he knew it wasn't good. "Fine, Tooth, I just won't tell you." Fang turned my way, knowing that I had bested him.

"You win, Max, you have beaten me."

I smile cockily at him. "Of course I did!"

_Two faced woman, such a crying shame  
Don't know nothing, you're all the same_

"So why are there, like, no pictures of present day you in the hall?" Fang asked. I turned toward him; I didn't know he had noticed. My face turned blank. I didn't how to answer.

"I've told you, Jeb and I aren't exactly close anymore." I whispered. I didn't want him to find out about anything. He didn't need to get into it.

He shook his head. "You're not telling me the full story." Shit. "You can trust me." Was that true? Could I trust him? I had know him for what, seven months? Could I take the risk of trusting him after knowing him for so little time? Could I have the guts to admit what had happened? No, I couldn't tell him about what Jeb had done to us, but I could at least tell him part of the story? Right?

"It's been hard for my family ever since mom died. Nudge never really met her, but it was still hard for all of us. Jeb took it the worst. He just started drinking, and wouldn't stop. Eighty percent of the time, he's drunk as hell. The other 20%, he's hungover."

He was silent. "Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's just that you seem so perfect, like nothing is wrong with your life, and then I learn this and..."

"But, why don't you ever mention your family? I've only heard of your sister." I must have pushed a nerve, because he didn't answer. "I told you, now you have to tell me."

A conflicting look came across his face, "My mom's a bitch; she can't find a job and she doesn't care about either of us." He finally said.

Could it have been true? I don't know what I was expecting when he told me that. Maybe for the mom to have been working hard to find a job, but couldn't find one, and Fang was too ashamed? I don't know. I just knew I wasn't expecting this. It's hard enough to have little to no money, but for their parents to not even care about them? Granted, my father doesn't care about us, but that's only because he's gotten so drunk and useless that he has no choice but to be mean and harsh. Well, I guess he does have a choice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He just nodded.

A new song came onto Pandora, and I turned it up.

_This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find_  
_Only to be let down time after time_

Before long, I began singing along with the soothing song. "This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall. Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all." I sang.

"Nice song."

I looked at Fang, and he looked back at me. Before I could stop myself, I smiled at him. He smirked back; that must have been his version of a smile. "You're not what I expected."

"Me neither," He replied.

* * *

**And I'm ending it there. Don't get mad, don't get sad, it's only for about a week or two. So summer's almost here, which means more frequent uploads. AND YES, FANG AND MAX ARE NOW FRIENDS! Awww, that means that more shit is going down.**

**Questions:**

**1) What did you like the most in the chapter?**

**2) What is your favorite music group?**

**3) What do you think will happen next?**

**Song of the Day:**

**It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.**

**~The Free Mockingjay**


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Change

**HIIIII! Sorry that I've been gone. A) I'm working on a new story, the first chapter is out, (More info below), B) I'm going to summer school, so I haven't had that much time to write. Oh, its not really summer school, its more like a summer camp. C) I'm taking volleyball classes. I need to get my overhand serve down before tryouts. D) I recently injured my left hand so I'm taking way longer in writing and it actually hurts to type.**

**Okay, so here it is. This chapter is basically a bunch of fluff, so I'm sorry! There is an important part at the end though. Maybe even a glimpse of FAX or even some KIGGY (Kayla and Iggy). Just saying...**

***IMPORTANTNESS RIGHT HERE!: This story currently has 9,991 views. My story almost has 10,000 views. I know that half of those is probably just me checking and rechecking my chapters, but it's really nice to know that other people like what I've done and what I've created. So, I just wanted to thank all of the people who have been reading this since the beginning and thank all the people who have just started reading. You guys are the reason I write this fanfiction. There have been times when I have lost faith in my work, and it's nice that you guys care about this story. I love you guys! Okay, I'll let you get to your reading.**

**Broken-**

**Chapter 13: Broken Change**

**Fang**

* * *

Last Time on Broken

_A new song came onto Pandora, and I turned it up._

This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find  
Only to be let down time after time

_Before long, I began singing along with the soothing song. "This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall. Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all." I sang._

_"Nice song."_

_I looked at Fang, and he looked back at me. Before I could stop myself, I smiled at him. He smirked back; that must have been his version of a smile. "You're not what I expected."_

_"Me neither," He replied._

"Well, this final was an... interesting one," Mrs. Jones, the geometry teacher implied. _Oh, great, I failed. _"Most of you did well, in fact the class average was a 89 percent." _And I'm the only bad grade._ Mrs. Jones started passing back the finals. Max turned to me from her seat diagonally from me. She gave me a look of good luck, even though she knew that I most probably failed. I rolled my eyes at her. She was too optimistic sometimes. Things had been weird between Max and I since our last few tutoring sessions. We weren't fighting anymore. Or at least, not like we used to. Now, out quarrels had become mere banter. I'd learned more than Max in the last few weeks than ever before. But, I was actually glad for the change. With the change, we didn't have to have a bounty over each other's heads.

Mrs. Jones started walking through the desks, passing back the finals for the first semester. These test results would make or break our grades. She stopped at Bridget's desk, then to Sam's, then to Kayla's, to Lissa's, to J.J.'s. I didn't want to know how low I scored. I just hoped that it was above a 60%. She stopped at Max's desk: probably to congratulate her for her top of the class grade. "Good job, Max." She remarked. Then she just walked away, with a smile on her face, her comment hanging in the air.

"What did you get?" I whispered. She showed her paper: a 95 percent. I nodded in approval.

"And to the biggest turn around in the class, from the bottom of the heap, to top dog. Well, close to the top anyways," She announced. I rolled my eyes at her obvious favoritism. "Congratulations to... drum roll, please!" She called out to the class. This was a running joke she had with the class. Most of the class banged their hands on the tops of the desks. "Nick Walker!"

My head popped up from the cloud of failure I was stuck in. _Me?_ I was the one who had turned around. All of the class's eyes turned to me. Keeping me, 'Don't-Give-A-Crap' look on my face, I grabbed the final from her outreached hands. I read the comments on it. On top of the paper the grade shown brightly in red.

91%

* * *

"He did not." Kayla argued.

"It's true, I got an ninety-one on my Geometry final." I bragged to her. We were sitting with our regular table like every other day. Max was smiling, knowing she was the reason I got such a great grade.

"Not only that, but Mrs. Jones said that he has a chance at extra credit, to bring up his grade to an average of an 'A-'." Max added, "You're coming over today, Tooth, right?" She asked me.

I have to say, that was a good nickname, "Yes, Maxie-Dearest, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awwwww" Kayla remarked sarcastically.

"I think we have our new Alpha-couple over here." Iggy announced to the world. Max's face turned red with either embarrassment, or anger. Probably both.

I looked at both of them contently, "Look who's talking." My smirk was back on as Iggy's and Kayla's faces turned bright red. Max looked at me, smiling, as if saying, "Thank you".

"Hey, you guys, there's Lauren." I turned to see Lauren walking alone, looking for a table to sit at. "Am I the only one who feels bad for her?" Kayla asked. We all sorta nodded. "Maybe we should invite her over here."

"But, Ethan cheated on you with her." Iggy retorted.

"Yes, but in her defense, she didn't know." Max replied.

"So she says." He snaps.

"Yes, but she hasn't ever lied to us before, shouldn't we believe her this time?" She barks back.

"How do we know that she hasn't lied to us before?"

"Because I am a human-lie-detector, and I know those kinds of things."

Before long, Kayla and I were tired of their constant bickering. "Lauren," I yelled throughout the cafeteria. She turned her head toward us. I waved her over here. A look of confusion crossed her face, before slowly making her way over to us.

"Ha" Max whispered to Iggy.

"Um, hi you guys." Lauren muttered silently. She probably thought we were here to tell her off again.

Kayla smiled at her, the first sign of her getting over the whole thing, "Hey, how's it going? Come on and sit down with us." Lauren hesitantly sat down. "Okay, we were just talking about how Fang got a 91% on his Geometry final."

Lauren's face went into shock, not only because of my final scores. "Oh my God! Congratulations, Fang!" Lauren exclaimed in fake excitement. Her head must've been at a different place.

"I know, right! And so, to celebrate both his test scores and me getting over that d-bag of a boyfriend, I am inviting everybody here-" Lauren's eyes popped up, "including Lauren, to my house tomorrow." Kayla finished saying. Lauren's face popped up with cheerfulness, while Max and I both looked at each other. We were both thinking the same things. "And yes, Max, you can bring Nudge."

"Um, can she, maybe, bring a friend?" I asked Kayla.

She looked confused. "Um, depends on who the friend is." She looked suspicious.

"It's Fang's sister."

The whole table looked at me, except for Max. "I didn't know you had a sister." Kayla answered. The group confirmed with what Kayla had said, saying things like, "Me either," or "Yeah, me too."

Max and I looked at Kayla, anxiously waiting for her reply. "Um, sure I guess."

* * *

"Why'd you do that for me?" I asked Max. She looked up from her textbook. We were sitting in her room, studying again. This meeting place had become common for the both of us, and more times than not, we'd talk more than study. I was in the desk chair, and she was sitting on her bed which was close to the desk.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, playing innocent. She didn't want to admit that she actually did something helpful toward me. I looked at her, obviously serious. "I figured that friends help friends out. Am I right?" Max asked, as if she was asking if we were actually friends.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You're finally admitting to yourself that you don't hate me anymore?" I hated to say it, but this tutoring had been better than I thought.

"Maybe."

"Good, because your constant bitching has gotten annoying lately." I remarked jokingly.

Her face turned to fake shock, "You know what, I take that back, I still hate you!" She joked back. I playfully pushed her back. She automatically grimaced at my hand. "You okay, Max?" She nodded, clutching her arm. "You sure?" She nodded again.

"Let's just get back to studying." She said pushing away the present situation. I was about to fight back, and confront her about what had happened, when a loud, grumbling voice erupted from outside the door.

"Max! Get over here!"

Her face turned pale with fear. "You need to get out of here right now. Um, go out the back way. You just walk out my porch door and take a right until you reach the gate, and it should be unlocked. You can take my car, I get a ride with Iggy to school tomorrow morning."

I shook my head, "No, I'm gonna help you out with this, okay?" She began to protest, but I stopped her, "Let's hurry up before he get even more mad." We made our way toward the door. She opened it with a shaky hand, making it take twice the time to turn it. Slowly, she opened the door, and walked out of her room, with a hesitant gait. My hand reached around her back, to signal that I would protect her if I need to. Though she tried to hide it, a small smile formed on her face.

We walked our into the living room, where there sat the harsh-looking man who Max seemed to fear, and two others. One was a middle-aged man with graying black hair. Along side of him was a young man, of about 18, with dark-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Max, as you can see, we have company." Her face lit up when she saw the 18-year-old.

"Dylan!" She cried, jumping into his arm for a hug. He easily hugged her back, and I couldn't help but begin to despise the man called 'Dylan.'

* * *

**And that's where I'm ending it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in the review. And yes, for the first time in 13 chapters, I actually had a bit of FAX in there. :) HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD!**

**If you wanna check out my new story, it's called, "Fostered". It is also a Maximum Ride fanfiction.**

**Questions of the Chapter:**

**1) What did you think of the chapter? What was your favorite part?**

**2) Is there anything special you are doing during the summer?**

**3) What do you think should happen at Kayla's house?**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Jumping up and down the floor,  
My head is an animal.  
And once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an ok guy,  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away,  
But it came back with a story to say.**

**See'ya soon, hopefully.**

**~The Free Mockingjay**


End file.
